


all up in your business

by Ember_Phantom



Category: Breaking In (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Phantom/pseuds/Ember_Phantom
Summary: “You are sporting a wicked—““Yes!” Cam didn’t need Oz to tell him what he was already painfully aware of. It’s sort of hard (no pun intended) to ignore your dick straining against the extremely constricting fabric of your jeans. “It’s all Cash’s fault. If he didn’t—I mean if we—ugh, can we just go? Please?”“Not like that you can’t.” Oz refused, walking out from around his desk and right up to where Cam stood. “Lucky for you I happen to have a quick fix for your unfortunate situation.”(Set during 1x05 "Take the Movie and Run")





	all up in your business

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what possessed me to post this other than procrastination driven nostalgia. I've had this sitting on my Google drive since like 2015 and probably had it written since a few years before that. No one ever cared about Breaking In but I did apparently since I had way too many fics started for this show. 
> 
> Anyrape. This was the only one that was actually finished so I figured I'd post it for shits. 
> 
> Takes place during that episode in season one where they go to Comic Con and have to protect the Goonies sequel DVD. After Cash gives Cam those boner pills. You know so obviously the perfect opportunity for some CamOz. 
> 
> (I revised this from present to past tense so please excuse any typos I say as though anyone is going to read this--I mean please do and leave kudos and comment!)

“You are sporting a wicked—“

“Yes!” Cam didn’t need Oz to tell him what he was already painfully aware of. It’s sort of hard (no pun intended) to ignore your dick straining against the extremely constricting fabric of your jeans. “It’s all Cash’s fault. If he didn’t—I mean if we—ugh, can we just go? Please?”

“Not like that you can’t.” Oz refused, walking out from around his desk and right up to where Cam stood. “Lucky for you I happen to have a quick fix for your unfortunate situation.”

“Well, yeah so do I but it’s not like I can exactly—I mean, not at work. That would be just a little bit--“

“Yeah well, we don’t have that kind of time, anyway. Which is why I’m willing to offer up my…expertise.” Oz gave Cameron a very pointed, suggestive look. It took him a second but once Cam caught on, his mouth went dry. 

“You--You’re not serious?” Cam’s eyes widened. “I mean, this i-is a joke right? Another one of your crazy tests?”

“Do I look like I’m joking?”

No. No, he did not. That only proved to make things worse for Cam since apparently, Oz offering to help him out with his situation was anything but the boner kill he needed. 

“C’mon,” Oz took Cam’s prolonged silence as a ‘yes’ and nodded toward the back of his office.

“Wha-where are we going?” 

“Don’t ask questions.” Oz ordered, pressing a button on his ever-present remote. Cam jumped when a section of the back wall opened up, revealing one of Oz’s secret rooms. The ones that technically didn’t exist even though they did.  
Oz quickly ushered Cam through the doorway. Another button click shut the door behind them. And now the reality of what was about to happen set it. 

As it turned out, Oz’s secret room was nothing more than a hallway, or at least this part of it was. Cam wondered briefly if this ran around the entire Contra office, before remembering questions are forbidden. That and the fact that Oz wasted no time pushing Cam up against the cool, metal wall and working undo his belt, brought his train of thought to a screeching halt. 

“Alright Cami, before I relieve you of your suffering, I have a few very important rules.”

Cam nodded and quickly, because he’d already been freed from the confines of his jeans and if Oz didn’t hurry up, he would literally have to take matters into his own hands. 

“Rule number one,” Oz placed his hands on either side of Cam’s head and leaned in, dangerously close. “I do all the touching. You touch me, you’ll be sorry. Rule number two: this doesn’t mean anything so don’t get any ideas in your warped little brain there. You can pretend I’m Mel for all I care. Understand?”

Cam opened his mouth to reply with a yes, though any words he had on his tongue dissolved into a moan when Oz groped him through the fabric of his boxers.

“Good,” Oz smiled and moved his hand over the bulge between Cam’s legs again, eliciting another desperate groan from the hacker.

“Oz,” Cam begged. He can’t take much more of this. Much to his surprise, Oz took pity on him, shoving his boxers down and freeing his throbbing erection. Cam hissed through his teeth when the air made contact with his heated skin. Cam tossed his head back against the wall, his eyes fluttering closed.

Though he couldn’t see it, he sensed Oz was no longer standing in front of him. His suspicions proved true when he felt his cock being engulfed in the wet heat of his boss’s mouth. Cam’s hips bucked involuntarily, and he let out a small whimper as Oz sucked hard at a spot just under the head. He just about lost it altogether when Oz dragged his tongue along the underside of his dick.

“Oh god,” Cam managed to cry out, because Oz fucking knew what he’s doing. He had to resist the urge to grip Oz’s hair and just thrust into his mouth until he came. He was so fucking close already and when his hips bucked a second time, Oz clamped a hand on his hip, pinning Cam’s lower half to the wall.

Cam’s breathing grew ragged when Oz brought his other hand up, wrapping it around the base of his cock as he continued to do things with his mouth that Cam didn’t even know were humanly possible or legal in this state. He couldn’t even control the sounds coming out of his own mouth anymore--a mixture of moans and groans with Oz’s name sprinkled in the middle of it all.

Oz chuckled, the noise emanated from deep within his throat. The vibrations were enough to send Cam over the edge. He cried out, coming hard and fast and fuck--it felt like an out of body experience. He didn’t know if it was the boner pills or what, but he never experienced something that intense in his life. Cam rode it out and Oz didn’t falter, not removing his mouth until Cam completely finished.

Cam’s brain slowly started to work again, once his body stopped shuddering from the shock waves of pleasure washing over him. The heat from Oz’s mouth gone, Cam could only stand there as his boss got to his feet and tucked him back into his jeans like what just happened wasn’t a big deal at all. And to Oz, he supposed it wasn’t really that big a deal. But to Cam, well, let’s just say was pretty sure Mel couldn’t give a blow job half as good as Oz just did.

“We leave in ten minutes,” And just like that, Oz was back in work mode (Cam wasn’t entirely sure he was ever really out of it). All he could do was nod as Oz ushered him back into his office. He gathered up his things and left before Cam could even utter a word.

~*~*~

Cam was off his game for the rest of the day. His inability to stop thinking about Oz’s ‘helping him out’ caused them to lose the DVD right before the exchange. What probably bothered him the most was the best blow job he’d ever had the pleasure of receiving was one, from his boss. And, two, probably never going to happen again.

Unless…

Cam hoped this was the only time in his life he would have to voluntarily take boner pills. It’s not one of his finer moments, but you know, desperate times and everything. Besides, he’d rather get another blow job from Oz than have his dignity anyway.

“What is it, Cami?” Oz didn’t even look up when the hacker entered his office, once again holding a book over his crotch.

“Uh, I have another problem,” The corners of Cam’s mouth twitch up in a wry grin when Oz lifted his head to see just what exactly this ‘problem’ entailed. Cam licked his lips. “Think you could help me out?”


End file.
